The Art Of Dancing
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: In which Alma and Agrias are angry, Ramza and Mustadio are to blame, and the whole reason for it is... Because Ramza's teaching Mustadio how to dance. Humor fic with mild seriousness and sap at the end. RamzaxMustadio.


**The Art of Dancing**

_**Pairing:**_ Ramza x Mustadio  
><strong><span>Prompt:<span>** "It's not like this hadn't happened before."

**DHC:** It has been a long while since I have set foot into the Tactics fandom, writing wise. However, the pairing and prompt were given to me by my dear friend, ALynnL. Who am I to say no to such a wonderful person? *hearts* Also, given that I wrote this late at night and the fact I really dislike WOL's remake of the speech with the whole old-speak, the dialogue is not my usual language, but neither is it up to WOL-standard. I tried, but I am much too lazy to fix it like actual WOL-standard. Also may be a little OOC, but I really do picture them like this, and as stated: It has been a long time since I've written anything for Tactics. I'm sure you all can forgive that, right? Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"RAMZA!"<p>

"MUSTADIO!"

The names thundered simultaneously throughout the camp, the wielders of said screams were standing just outside of one particular tent in general.

Alma had a massive vein tick on her head and Agrias' entire body was shaking with restrained fury. If it were possible, the two by the names of Ramza and Mustadio would have been dead just from the sheer volume of the screams alone. But alas, it doesn't work that way.

"Come on, it's no big deal." Ramza tried to reason, not even looking the least bit anxious or afraid-hell, he didn't even look ashamed of the heinous crime he's supposedly just committed.

Mustadio, however, was trying unsuccessfully to blend into both ground beneath him and somehow shrink himself small enough to be hidden by Ramza.

Alma and Agrias wouldn't have made such a big deal of this scenario if it hadn't already happened. Several times, in fact.

Oh yes, it wasn't as if this hadn't happened before and by now the rest of the camp had already figured out what was going on and was purposefully avoiding being anywhere near the general vicinity as the four.

"No big deal? OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Alma shouted, waving one of her hands about in extreme emphasis.

Ramza only pouted at his sister while Mustadio was still trying unsuccessfully to perform a Vanish reaction under Agrias' cold glare.

"Do you know HOW HARD it is to get that replaced?!" Agrias clenched out angrily.

"S-s-sorry Agrias!" Mustadio whimpered.

"No you're not." Alma said again.

"Well, maybe he is," Ramza said cheerfully. "But I know I'm not!"

Another vein tick appeared on Alma's head.

"Besides, it's no fair at all you get the fancy and nice clothes!" Her brother went on.

Finally, if anyone were present, they would see just what the commotion was about.

Ramza was dressed in one of Alma's modest, but elegant dresses and Mustadio was wearing one of Agrias' more fancy tunic and pantaloons since the Lady Knight did not own any dresses or the like.

Alma heaved a long, tired sigh, attempting to reign in her anger, putting a hand to the bridge of her nose and pinched to ward away the headache. "Ugh... Really? This again?"

"Ramza why must you say such things?" Agrias mumbled in a confused tone.

"Because it's true, Alma has always gotten the comfortable, loose clothes while all of us boys had to wear such scratchy and stiff clothes." Ramza answered confidently.

"Because I'm a GIRL, Ramza!" Alma replied.

"It shouldn't matter if you're a man or woman to wear comfortable clothes!" Ramza replied loudly with a frown.

Mustadio peeked out from behind Ramza and gave a slow, solemn nod. "I agree."

Agrias finally sighed herself before her eyes spied an object standing at the other side of the tent. "...Okay, really, what aren't you guys telling us?"

Mustadio's face flushed and once again hid his face behind Ramza.

Alma's eyes found the object as well and one of her well curved brows arched. "Brother, do you care to explain?"

Ramza shrugged, plucking at the skirt he was wearing. "Not that it's really any of your business, but seeing as you won't let us off without knowing, the whole reason for this elaborate getup is..."

"Is?" Agrias pushed, crossing her arms.

"...Mustadio doesn't know how to dance." Ramza answered simply.

"...Wha..." Alma began.

The object in question on the far side of the room was an old, barely-in-shape phonograph that was currently unwound and thus not playing the music.

"Two months ago, if you recall the _first_ time you caught us like this... I had agreed to teach Mustadio how to waltz. And I suggested being in comfortable clothes for it helps one stay relaxed and in form and the fact that it would be much easier if I were in the presumable female position of it." Ramza replied with a roll of his eyes.

"...You really... Wow... Ramza, this doesn't bother you at all?" Agrias finally managed to say.

Ramza shook his head, faint smile rising. "Not at all. Why would it? I am not ashamed. If I were ashamed, would I have even come forth with Mustadio's and my relationship?"

Mustadio at this made a squeak-like noise behind him.

Alma heaved yet another sigh, her rage and indignation finally leaving her, replaced with slight admiration for her brother if not exasperation at his methods.

"Brother... Honestly. You could have asked. But... Well, keep the dress, then. If you say it's comfortable."

Agrias frowned a little but sighed as well, uncrossing her arms. "I suppose I will need to see about getting a new tunic... Mustadio you had better not tear that!"

"I won't!" Mustadio spoke up, peeking out once again from behind Ramza to give the Female Knight a weak smile.

Ramza sighed. "But if you don't mind, could we please get back to our lesson?"

Alma began to smile in a mischievous way. "Oh, no, brother. Not this time, I want to see you two dance."

"Hmm, quite. It sounds like it will make for something to pass the time with, at least." Agrias agreed.

Mustadio made another weak, garbled noise. "You're just looking for a chance to make fun of me stumbling about like an idiot."

Ramza sighed and reached back to pull Mustadio out from behind him. "You're not an idiot, and you've gotten quite better. At least you're no longer stepping on my feet most of the time and can now keep time with me more or less."

Alma giggled into her hand. "That does sound like an improvement!"

Agrias walked past the two to the phonograph and wound it up before gently setting the needle to the record. Music began to pour out from the amplifier and filter into the room. "Go on, now. One dance."

Mustadio's face was flushed still and Ramza simply sighed again, but took Mustadio's hand and placed it on his waist, before grasping his other hand and lifting it up, placing his free hand on the blond's shoulder. "You can do this, just focus on me and our movements, alright?" He encouraged.

Mustadio nodded. "R-right."

Taking a breath and listening to the music for a moment, the two stepped into motion at the same time. They took it slow at first, merely swaying and moving in a circle to get into the time of the music before Mustadio pushed forward with Ramza backing away as they began to turn and side-step until they were both in full motion.

With a rolling high step and twirl, followed by a graceful twist and lavish dip, the music picked up and they adjusted as they slid closer together and began into a foxtrot. They were only midway through it when Mustadio stumbled over a transition and Ramza had to catch both of them but before the blond Machinist had a chance to even get embarrassed or try to escape, Ramza pulled them back together gently, but firmly and pulled him back into step.

There were only three other little slips and stumbles the two had by the time the music ended. Ramza smiled at Mustadio and gave a nod. "See? You're doing much better."

Mustadio flushed and looked away, stepping back a bit and let go of Ramza.

"Well, that was..." Alma murmured, trying to find a way to express her thoughts. "I must say I actually didn't think you two would be so good."

Ramza snickered quietly. "Yes, I know. I'm not exactly the best dancer. Quite a shock to me, even. I seem to have learned some things myself."

Agrias blinked. "I was quite surprised... Neither of you made that many mistakes, either."

Mustadio flushed. "I'm still a klutz on my feet, but at least I'm getting better." He muttered.

Alma grinned broadly. "Better with your hands still, mm, Mustadio?" She teased.

The Machinist sputtered and Ramza only chuckled. "In more ways than one, dear sister."

Agrias and Alma both had the audacity to blush at the response.

"Well, you've seen our dance. Off with you two, if you please." Ramza spoke, making a shooing motion towards the two.

Alma pouted, but Agrias simply grabbed the younger woman's arm and shook her head, silently telling her not to push her luck and gently began to lead them out. "Have a good evening," She called back.

"You, too." Ramza replied airily.

Once the two were gone, Mustadio let out a heavy breath. "By the Gods, I thought I was going to explode." He mumbled, face flushed red again.

Ramza laughed quietly as he walked over and closed and secured the tent shut before turning and walking back to his partner with an amused look. "I should hope not, t'would be a very messy ordeal and I'd rather not like to think of what would happen if you did. Besides," The Leader admonished, bringing a hand up to Mustadio's cheek to gain his attention.

"At the very least we won't have them breathing proverbial fire down our necks, hm?"

Mustadio stared incredulously at his lover before rolling his eyes. "You're an eternal optimist." He replied dryly.

"No," Ramza said with a shake of his head before smiling. "I just don't care to dwell on or think of the heavier aspects of life and let them drag me down because if it dragged me under, it would drag the others down, too."

Mustadio gave a mild nod, not replying because he knew this was true. All the time he'd been at Ramza's side he'd realized just how heavily some things did weigh upon the Beoulve, but the other would always cast it aside after giving the matter some room to run and step away from it and look the other way. It set him so far apart from any of the other nobles or leaders in the world. Not that Ramza would ever consider himself a noble ever again, but the point still stood.

He hadn't even noticed Ramza had moved until he heard music starting up again. This time it was a lot slower, and more sensual. He snapped his gaze over towards the other male who reapproached him, smile still in place and a playful look to his eyes. "One more dance, if you please?" Ramza asked with a slight curtsy.

Mustadio stared once more in mild shock at his lover before letting out a quiet snort and gave a short bow. "Only once more." He replied before drawing the other close.

Once more, they moved in time and at an easy pace with one another.

This time, there were no mistakes.

**End.**


End file.
